A Surprise for The Swizz
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: Ever since Minty's birthday, Swizzle has had an unbelievable winning streak. When he hits his 30th win, it's an exciting thing for him. But the other racers just think it's not such a big deal. When Vanellope suggests a surprise party to celebrate, do the other racers start caring? Read on to find out. Mint Swirl, Peppermint Pumpkin, and Vanilla Butter. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Today had been a busy day for all games. It had been that way ever since winter vacation started for the kids outside the arcade. The kids would come and play their favorite games (the heat was a really nice addition to the fun.) But as much as the game characters enjoyed doing what they did, they were relieved when Yuni said those three words, "The arcade's closed!"

Down at the popular racing game _Sugar Rush,_ President Vanellope von Schweetz was talking to the citizens of the sugary game.

"Nice job, guys! You all did really good today!" the ten-year-old girl said to her fellow racers.

"Thanks, President Vanilla Pee!" Gloyd called from the crowd.

"You're so funny, Pumpkinhead!" Vanellope said, laughing.

She stops laughing and begins to talk again.

"Now, I have something to tell you all, and that something is-"

Vanellope stops abruptly when she sees Swizzle walking next to his kart.

Swizzle walks over to where everyone is standing, with a big grin on his face.

"Hey, guys! I did it! I won my 30th Random Roster Race! See?" he motions to the Jumbotron, with his name in the first position on the race roster. "I got first place in the roster race for the 30th time in a row! Isn't it great?"

Vanellope looks at him, smiling. "Wow, Swizzle! That's great! That means you got the Sweet Victory Candy Achievement for winning 30 roster races in first place!"

The other racers pretended not to care about Swizzle's 30th roster win, and they just stood by their karts with half smiles on their faces, looking like they were trying to be happy for him.

"Oh, so the rest of you don't even care?" Swizzle asked as his smile turned into an angry frown.

"I care." Minty said, looking at him with concern.

"You're the only one?" Swizzle asked.

Minty just looked at him.

"I KNEW IT!" Swizzle said, in a very angry tone. "Our president is the only one who even acknowledged the fact that I even won my 30th roster race in first place! As for the rest of you, I hope you're happy! You're acting like you don't care about this big achievement!" Swizzle was now near tears, but he was struggling to hold them back. He couldn't hold them back for long, because he started to cry.

Nobody said anything, staring at Swizzle with blank looks on their faces, and some of them just start whispering to each other, with feelings of concern in their voices.

"I-I'm just going to go home now..." Swizzle said, walking sadly to his kart, still crying.

Soon, the others heard the roar of Swizzle's kart engine, and the sound of the _Tongue Twister _driving away.

"Poor Swizz..." Minty said, still concerned.

"What did we do wrong?" Candlehead asked her.

"I don't know." Rancis answered, looking concerned himself.

Vanellope looked around, relieved that Swizzle was finally gone, so she could make the big announcement. "Okay, guys, I have something to tell you all. As you know, Swizzle Malarkey has won his 30th roster race in first place. This is a huge deal to most racers here in _Sugar Rush_, especially Swizzle. He thinks we don't care about that, but what I have to tell you will make him very happy. We're going to throw him a surprise 'Congrats on Your Sweet Victory Candy Achievement!' party at the Candy Castle! Now, if we're going to pull this off, I'm going to need everyone's help!"

Candlehead raised her hand and asked, "But how do we keep him from finding out about the party?"

Vanellope thought about that. Then she looked at Minty, who was twirling a strand of her short green hair.

"Hey Minty, do you think you could keep Swizzle distracted on the other side of Sugar Rush while everyone is getting things ready for his surprise achievement party?" the president asked.

"Sure, I know where he likes to hang out, so I will _definitely _keep him away from the castle until the party." Minty said with a sneaky, yet excited look on her face.

"Okay, then. That's settled." Vanellope said with a satisfied grin. "Now, as for the rest of you, here is how it's going to work: Candlehead, Rancis, and I will decorate the ballroom, Jubileena & Citrusella, you two are going to work on the invitations. Snowanna, Nougetsia, and Adorabeezle, you're in charge of frozen treats. Crumbelina, you're the cookies, the cake, and other sweet goodies. Sticky, you're in charge of making one sweet sculpture of Swizzle. Torvald, you're in charge of picking the music. And Taffyta and Gloyd, you two get the drinks, _especially _soda, and lots of it, since it's Swizzle's favorite. But don't forget the fruit punch!" said Vanellope.

The others giggled with glee as they got their assignments for the party, and they couldn't wait to get started.

"All right, my sweet subjects! We have a LOT to do before tomorrow, so let's get started!" Vanellope instructed to the other racers.

Everyone got in their karts and drove away, eager to do their part for Swizzle's big surprise.

* * *

Candlehead, Rancis, and Vanellope all drove off to the castle, parked their karts in the castle garage, and walked upstairs to Vanellope's bedroom.

Vanellope walks over to her closet and pulls out some craft supplies, like paint and banner paper.

"The first decoration is the banner that will be hung in the ballroom for all to see at the party. Now, we need to make it say something nice. Any suggestions?" Vanellope asked, holding up a paintbrush.

"How about 'Congratulations on your achievement'?" Candlehead suggested.

Vanellope shook her head. "It has to be something awesome and very party-worthy!"

"Okay, how about 'Congratulations Swizz! We're So Proud Of You'?" Rancis said, dipping his paintbrush in blue paint.

Vanellope nodded eagerly. "That's perfect, Rancis! He'll just love it! Now let's make this banner!"

Candlehead and Rancis painted the words on the banner, while Vanellope decorated the banner with star stickers, pictures of swirl pops, and a picture of Swizzle next to the _Tongue Twister_.

Candlehead and Rancis stood up and backed away from the banner to admire their work.

"I think it's perfect." Rancis said.

"So do I." Candlehead replied happily.

Vanellope puts the finishing touches on the banner and admires it with Rancis and Candlehead.

The three of them agreed that the banner looked good.

Vanellope walks over to the closet once more and pulls out boxes of party supplies, such as streamers, balloons, tablecloths, confetti, party hats, and noisemakers.

"All right, with the banner completed, we're moving on the second phase: Using all this stuff to decorate the ballroom, so we can make it look like Party Central!" Vanellope said, her words coming out quickly.

Rancis pulls out an indigo blue tablecloth and stares blankly at it. "So we're going to use all this stuff to turn the ballroom into Party Central?"

"Yeah!" Vanellope said.

"Okay, I was just asking." Rancis said.

"All right, Candlehead and Rancis, you two grab the banner, and walk with me to the ballroom." Vanellope demanded.

Candlehead and Rancis grab the banner and the three of them head to the ballroom to get started with the decorating.

Vanellope opens the door and walks into the ballroom, the candy chandeliers sparkling as the lights come on.

Sour Bill comes into the ballroom behind them.

"Miss President, what are you up to?" he asks in his normal sour tone of voice.

"We're throwing a party for Swizzle, you wanna help decorate?" Vanellope asked eagerly.

"Sure, I guess." Sour Bill said, although he wished he was doing something else.

So, the four of them worked into the night. They hung up streamers and the banner, spread tablecloths on all the tables, and set the tables with confetti, noisemakers, and party hats. The four of them admired their hard work and smiled at one another.

Vanellope said, "Okay, I think we can call it a night, you guys. The balloons can wait until tomorrow, since they're the last decoration to be dealt with before the party." She yawned.

Candlehead saw Vanellope yawn and said, "I'm sleepy, too."

Rancis yawned as well, collapsing on the couch in the ballroom.

Vanellope said, "All right, guys, let's hit the floursack. We have more to do tomorrow."

Rancis gets off the ballroom couch, and the three of them walk upstairs to Vanellope's bedroom. All three of them fall asleep on top of Vanellope's large toffee bed, worn out from all the work they did decorating for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Swizzle sits up in his round candy bed and looks around his bedroom. He glances over at his trophies, even the one he won for his big achievement. Tears sting his eyes again as he goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a bath.

He squeezes spearmint toothpaste on his blue toothbrush, and he brushes his teeth, then he runs a shower and takes longer than usual, letting his tears fall with the running water.

After getting out of the shower, he got dressed in his normal racing clothes, then he went into the kitchen. He poured some Froot Loops into a bowl, cut up some blueberries, and poured milk on his cereal.

As he eats his breakfast, he hears the familiar sound of a kart engine outside his house.

He puts down his spoon, still chewing on his cereal, but swallows it quickly when he sees someone familiar standing outside.

"Minty!" he shouts, running out his front door. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could just hang out today, you know, just the two of us?" she suggested as she turns off her kart.

"Sure, that would be great, Mints. Why don't you come in for some breakfast? I cut up some fresh blueberries." Swizzle tells her.

"Mmmmm...okay, Swizz. I can't say no to fresh fruit." Minty replies, getting out of her kart. She walks into Swizzle's house, and sits at the kitchen table. The two of them eat in silence.

After breakfast, the two of them wash the dishes and clean the kitchen. After everything is done, they get in Minty's _Veloci-Wrapper, _and they drive into town.

"So, you want to go to the mall, Swizzy?" Minty asks him.

"Sure, why not." Swizzle answers, his arms folded.

"Are you still mad about yesterday?" Minty asked, a twinge of concern in her voice.

"Yeah..." Swizzle looks down at his feet. "Everyone acted like they didn't care about my big achievement."

"I'm sure they care about your big achievement." Minty replies, looking at him. "They've just been so busy lately, you know, racing and all."

"Yeah, Mints, you're probably right." Swizzle tells her, managing to crack a smile.

They arrive at the mall, so Minty parks her kart, and the two of them get out and walk inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jubileena and Citrusella are working on the party invitations at Jubileena's house.

"Let's see, we have to make sure to invite Ralph." said Jubileena. "Right, and also Felix and Sgt. Calhoun, since they are his best friends." said Citrusella.

After writing out the three invitations, they throw the invitations into Citrusella's blue messenger bag, and they go deliver them.

At Fix It Felix Jr., the Nicelanders were hanging out in their apartments. Felix and Sgt. Calhoun, who had just left her game, were sitting on a bench, and they were talking. Ralph was talking to some of the bonus characters outside his shack.

Jubileena walks up to Sgt. Calhoun and Felix, and holds out two invitations.

"You're invited to a party at the Candy Castle." Jubileena tells them.

"So, will you come?" Citrusella asked.

"Well, I'll be dipped, a party in Sugar Rush! Of course we'll be there!" Felix tells them.

They hand Ralph his invitation, and he tells the girls that he'll be there.

"Our work here is done, Jubi." Citrusella said.

"Okay, then, let's get back to Sugar Rush." Jubileena says to her.

The two of them leave Fix-It Felix Jr., get in Jubileena's _Cherriot_, and they drive back to Sugar Rush to help with the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, at The Sugar Rush Mall, Minty and Swizzle are window shopping. After a while, Swizzle complains of hunger, so the two of them go to the food court. They get some ice cream sundaes and start eating them.

As they're eating, Swizzle looks around, and sees Torvald walking into the music store.

"Mints! Look!" Swizzle exclaims, pointing to the music store.

"What is it, Swizz?" Minty asked, taking another bite of her sundae.

"I think Torvald just went into the music store." Swizzle tells her.

"Okay, let me finish my sundae, and you finish yours. Then we'll go see what you're freaking out about." Minty said.

Swizzle nods, and comes back over to the table. The two of them finish their sundaes and throw away their trash. Then they walk into the music store.

The two of them hide behind a display of CD's and start spying on Torvald.

"Ooooh, this is perfect! Swizz just loves this band!" Torvald squealed with delight, and picked up several CD's. She also found a CD with today's Top 40 hits, in case somebody at the party requested different music.

"She picked up CD's of my favorite band, _The Candy Crew!_ I love their music!" Swizzle exclaimed under his breath.

"Me, too. " Minty nodded in agreement.

Torvald turned around as she took the CD's to the cashier. "What was that noise?" she asked herself.

Minty and Swizzle quickly got down.

"Maybe I'm just hearing things." Torvald shakes her head, and hands the cashier the CD's. She pays for them, then walks out with the shopping bag, humming the Sugar Rush theme song.

"That was a close one!" Swizzle said. "She almost saw us."

"I know that, but don't you get the feeling that everyone is up to something, Swizzy?" Minty asked him.

"I don't know, everyone's been acting pretty strange today. Like they're up to something." Swizzle shrugs, then looks at Minty with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Swizz, don't look at me like that. Whatever kind of thing they have going on is probably going to be something good." Minty replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now, how about I take you to _Swirly Surprises_, that new swirl pop store I was telling you about a few days ago?"

Swizzle lightens up and nods furiously. "Let's go!"

The two of them run out of the music store and head for _Swirly Surprises_, holding hands all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Ice Cream Mountains, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia were getting the ice cream. "Let's see, we have to get everyone's favorite flavor. But we have to make sure to get an extra large helping of Swizzle's favorite flavor." said Adorabeezle.

"Right, an extra large helping of rainbow swirl ice cream coming right up." said Nougetsia. They worked quickly and filled the 15 containers with rainbow swirl, mint chip, strawberry, birthday cake flavor, chocolate and peanut butter, cherry, rainbow sherbet, chocolate, vanilla with candy corn bits, apple toffee, peppermint, and blueberry.

"Is that all of it, Nougetsia?" asked Adorabeezle. "Yep." "Well, let's get this to Snowanna's house before it melts." The two filled their karts with the containers, and drove to Snowanna's house.

There, they put the ice cream in the freezer, then helped Snowanna make snow cones.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Snowanna asked Adorabeezle as she put some blueberry flavoring on one of the snow cones.

"I don't think so, but he did seem awfully sad yesterday." Adorabeezle replied as she put already finished snow cones into the freezer.

"Well, I know he'll be surprised when he sees his party. This will TOTALLY make him very happy. And he gets his favorite ice cream on top of all that." Nougetsia tells the two of them as she licks a strawberry yogurt pop.

Adorabeezle and Snowanna nod, knowing she's right about everything she just said.

Nougetsia finishes her yogurt pop, and helps the other two finish the snow cones.

* * *

At Crumbelina's house, she got busy making all the cookies and other goodies, with the cake being the main attraction.

After frosting the massive 4-layer white chocolate cake, she heard the oven beep, meaning her cookies were done.

"All of Swizzle's favorites at one party." Crumbelina smiled to herself as she takes the tray of cookies out of the oven.

Finally, after an hour of cooking, she puts the food into containers and the cookies and cake into boxes.

She makes herself a cup of chocolate biscotti-flavored tea, turns on some relaxing music, and picks up a book called _A Sugary Race Through Time_.

"Ahhhhhhh...some time to myself before the party. I already have my party clothes set out, and the food is done." Crumbelina sighs happily, sipping her tea and reading her book.

* * *

Sticky sits in her living room, digging through a big box of sweet stuff, trying to figure out what kind of sweets to use for one sweet sculpture of Swizzle Malarkey.

"Hmmmm...let's see here..." she wonders, still digging through the box. "Wow, these look good for the sculpture!" she says with a smile as she pulls out some M&M's, unicorn pops, blue, green, and yellow cake icing, marshmallow cupcakes, Oreo cookies, caramel syrup, chocolate frosting, blueberry flavored salt water taffy, vanilla sugar wafers, and a pre-made unicorn pop hat that she made just for this sculpture, made from rainbow swirl pops.

She pulls out a picture of Swizzle, and gets to work.

Before long, she is finished with the sculpture, and stands back to admire her work.

She stares at the sweet sculpture with a smile. Swizzle's body is made from vanilla cake and his skin tone is done with caramel syrup. The upper half of the sculpture has the unicorn pop hat, green icing hair, blue M&M eyes, his clothes colored in with blue and yellow cake icing, crumbled Oreo cookies on the cuffs of his jacket, blueberry flavored salt water taffy for the athletic stripes on his jacket sleeves, and he is holding bouquets of marshmallow cupcakes and unicorn pops.

The lower half of the sculpture is made from blue icing to color the pants, green icing to color the shoes, chocolate frosting for the bottom of the shoes, crushed vanilla sugar wafers for the sides of the pants, and more blueberry salt water taffy for the stripes on the pants.

She finished off the sculpture by putting Swizzle's name on a chocolate sculpture base in blue icing, then smiles as she admires her work.

"This is one sweet sculpture!" she says as Torvald comes in the door with bags from the music store.

"Cool sculpture, Sticky!" Torvald exclaims as she takes a few sugar cookies from the cookie jar and pours a glass of vanilla milk.

"Thanks!" Sticky exclaims as she puts the sculpture somewhere safe, so she can take it to the party.

* * *

At the store, Taffyta and Gloyd are picking up soda and fruit punch.

"Gloyd, help me reach?" Taffyta asks him, pointing to a 24-pack of Coca-Cola.

'You got it!" he replies, jumping up and grabbing the soda.

"All right. We got the sodas and the fruit punch." Taffyta said, as they started paying for it all.

The two of them load the drinks into Gloyd's _Kernel_, then they drive off toward the castle.

* * *

At the Sugar Rush Mall, Swizzle can't help but think of yesterday.

"Mints, do you think they're proud of me?" Swizzle asks her as he looks over the display of blue swirl pops.

"Oh, Swizzy, you worry way too much. Of course they are!" Minty says as she looks at the green and white swirl pops and picks one up to sample it.

"B-but...they never told me so!" he cries out, hitting his knees.

Minty pays for a bouquet of green apple swirl pops, then walks over to Swizzle.

"Well, even if _they _didn't say they were proud of you, _I _am. You should know that. I'm proud of you, no matter what." Minty tells him as she picks him up from the floor and they walk out of the store.


	4. Chapter 4

A Surprise for the Swizz- Chapter 4

Minty and Swizzle leave the mall, and Minty decides to treat Swizzle to some frozen yogurt. They drive to _Frozen Yogurt & Sweet Delights_, the frozen treat shop in Sugar City, just north of the racetrack.

They walk in, and choose the yogurt they want. Swizzle chooses blueberry, and Minty chooses green apple. As they top their yogurt, Minty begins to talk to Swizzle.

"Swizz, how do you feel now?" Minty asks as she tops her yogurt with candy apples.

"I feel better now. Still, I wonder what everyone's up to." Swizzle replies as he covers his yogurt with Unicorn Pop sprinkles and blueberries.

"It's good to know you're feeling better about it. And I don't know exactly what everyone's up to." Minty tells him as she pays for their yogurt and they go sit at a table by the window.

Shoving a spoonful of blueberry yogurt into his mouth, Swizzle starts to think that everyone _is _up to something and that Minty knows what it is. But she isn't telling him.

"Swizzy, I know what you're thinking, but I'm not going to tell you anything. You'll just have to wait and see." Minty tells him as she chews on a bite of yogurt with a candy apple in it.

Minty's phone buzzed in the pocket of her jacket.

"Excuse me, Swizz, I have to take this." Minty tells him, and steps outside.

She answers the call. "Hello?"

"Hello yourself! How's everything with Swizzle?" Sticky asks Minty.

"Good, I decided to treat him to some frozen yogurt. He's been sad part of the day and I thought taking him for frozen yogurt would cheer him up. He says that he's feeling better about all the stuff that happened yesterday. But he thinks you guys are up to something." Minty tells Sticky.

"Us? Up to something? Oh, you mean the party. Yeah, I made a sweet sculpture of your boyfriend. I'm sure he'll love it." Sticky replies, eating a sugar cookie.

"That's great. I've been keeping the whole party thing a secret from him. So, yeah. Look, Sticky, I have to go now, but I'll see you later, all right?" Minty tells her.

"All right, sis. See you later." Sticky says, then hangs up.

"Who was that?" Swizzle asks Minty when she comes back in.

"Oh, it was Sticky wanting to talk to me." Minty tells him.

"Okay." Swizzle says as he finishes his yogurt.

Soon, they both finish and walk to Minty's kart.

"Mints, thanks for the yogurt. I really needed that." Swizzle says, kissing her.

"You're welcome, Swizz." Minty says, kissing him back.

They both get in Minty's kart and Minty drives out of the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle, Vanellope is blowing up balloons while Rancis and Candlehead are hanging up candied streamers.

Gloyd and Taffyta walk in, carrying the drinks.

Rancis climbs down the ladder and runs over to help Gloyd with the drinks.

"What's up, Rancy?" Gloyd asks Rancis as they put Cokes inside a cooler.

"Nothing much, just been decorating ever since this morning. Nelly got me and Candles up extra early and we started the finishing touches after breakfast. She's been doing the balloons and me and Candlehead have been hanging up streamers we didn't get around to hanging last night because we were so tired." Rancis tells Gloyd.

"Well, your hard work is certainly paying off. I like the way the tables look and I especially love the banner. It looks pretty darn good." Gloyd tells him.

"The candied streamers look really good, Candle." Taffyta tells her friend.

"Thanks." she says, tying the last strand of indigo blue candy streamer across the ceiling.

Soon, the decorating is done, and Crumbelina arrives with the food.

"Hey, Crumbs! That stuff looks good!" Vanellope tells her, taking a few boxes of cookies to help lighten the load.

"Thanks! Wait until you see the cake later." Crumbelina tells her as she opens some food containers containing marshmallow burgers and chocolate cannoli.

They set out the food on long tables throughout the party room, and Gloyd sets out drink cups while Taffyta pours punch into a blue crystal punch bowl.

Not long after they started setting out the food, Sticky and Torvald arrive with the sculpture and music.

"Sticky! Torvald!" Vanellope squeals, running up to them. "Wow, Sticky! You did a really good job on the sculpture! It really looks like Swizzle!"

"Thanks. I worked hard on it." she says, grinning.

"And, Torvald, what kind of music do you have there?" Vanellope asks her.

"Oh, these CD's I have contain music by _The Candy Crew_." Torvald tells her. "He's just crazy about them, just like Minty is. And I have a CD of Top 40 hits for those who don't want to hear the same stuff over and over again." she continues, showing Vanellope the bags.

"Awesome! I like _The Candy Crew _as well, so you picked some excellent music." Vanellope says to her as she takes the music CD's to the DJ booth.

Jubileena and Citrusella arrive, and they become impressed by the decorations, the food, and the sweet sculpture of Swizzle.

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Jubileena and Citrusella say at the same time.

"Thanks, girls." Vanellope tells them.

Soon, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, and Snowanna arrive with the ice cream and snowcones. They put them in the freezer, then they join the other racers in the ballroom.

Before you know it, it's nearly party time, and everyone had already arrived. Felix, Ralph, and Calhoun arrive right before Swizzle is scheduled to show up.

"Stinkbrain! You came!" Vanellope tells him, glitching onto his shoulder.

"You know it, Baroness Booger Face." Ralph tells her, picking her up off his shoulder and setting her down on the floor. "Where's Swirl Boy?"

"He'll be here in a bit." Vanellope tells him. "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." Ralph replies.

"Hammer Time? Sergeant Sourpuss? You guys want anything to drink?" Vanellope asks the couple.

"Sure, just two glasses of punch." Felix tells her.

Vanellope fixes two cups of punch and takes them over to Felix and Calhoun.

"Thank you, sweetie." Felix tells her, patting her head.

Vanellope looks at the clock.

"I have to call Minty! It's time for Swizz to be here!" she shouts suddenly.

Vanellope picks up her phone and dials Minty's number.

* * *

"Oh, it's time? All right, we're on our way. See you soon, Miss President." Minty tells her, and hangs up. "Swizz, we're needed at the castle for some important meeting. She wants us there as soon as possible." Minty tells Swizzle.

"All right, let's go and see what that's about." Swizzle replies with a sigh, and Minty starts driving to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

At the castle, the party's in full swing. Gloyd and Adorabeezle are sitting on a couch, talking.

"So, Beezle, did it hurt?" Gloyd asks her.

"Did what hurt?" Adorabeezle replies, sipping her Coke.

"When you fell from heaven, my wintry angel." Gloyd tells her, looking into her icy blue eyes.

"Awwww, Gloyd...do go on..." Adorabeezle tells him, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Vanellope, Rancis, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun are sitting at a table, chatting gleefully and eating some chocolate biscotti cookies.

The other racers are either eating, dancing, or sitting at tables talking.

Vanellope keeps staring at her watch. "_Where could they be?" _she thinks to herself.

"Will you quit worrying, Nelly?" Rancis tells her as he pets her hand. "They'll get here. It's just a matter of time."

The familiar roar of a kart engine breaks Vanellope's worrisome thoughts. She looks out the window.

"THEY'RE HERE!" she shouts to everyone in the room. "Quick, everyone hide!"

Everyone hides behind couches or under tables. Gloyd turns off the lights and gets back behind the couch him and Adorabeezle are hiding behind.

* * *

Minty parks the _Veloci-Wrapper _outside the castleand her and Swizzle get out.

"Wonder why all the lights are out?" Swizzle asks curiously, looking at Minty.

"I don't know, Swizzy. I guess we'll find out when we get inside." Minty tells him.

Minty takes Swizzle's hand and the two of them walk inside. When they approach the ballroom, they notice the lights are out.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Swizzle wonders, and flips the lightswitch.

"SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ACHIEVEMENT, SWIZZ!" everyone shouts, jumping out from their hiding places.

Swizzle stands there, speechless, and takes everything in. The decorations, the sculpture, the music, everything.

"I-I don't know what to say...I think I'm gonna cry..." he says, crying tears of joy.

Vanellope walks up to Swizzle. "Did we surprise you?" she asks him.

Swizzle nods, and hugs everyone in the room.

"Thank you so much! I wasn't expecting all this!" Swizzle tells everyone.

"Now, without further delay, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Gloyd shouts excitedly.

* * *

The party starts again, and the DJ is keeping Candy Crew music in heavy rotation. Some of the racers are on the dance floor, showing off their moves.

Gloyd and Adorabeezle are still flirting with each other, and Rancis and Vanellope are eating some marshmallow burgers.

Swizzle and Minty are by the punch bowl, talking.

"So, Swizz, were you expecting anything like this to happen?" Minty asks him, getting a cup of punch.

"Not in my wildest dreams, Mints. I'm just glad they cared about my achievement enough to throw me this party." Swizzle replies, grabbing a Pepsi from the cooler.

* * *

Before long, the time came for the cake to come out, so Crumbelina wheels out the four-layered cake. It was decorated with pictures of Swizzle's past wins and times in Victory Lane. Rainbow swirled icing decorates each layer, Unicorn Pops stick out on the top layer, where there's a candle that looks like a number 30 on top, already lit.

Swizzle is speechless at the sight of the cake.

Minty says, "I guess it's time to sing the one song you deserve at this moment, Swizz."

* * *

Everyone but Swizzle sings:

For he's a jolly good fellow,

For he's a jolly good fellow,

For he's a jolly good fellow...

Which nobody can deny!

* * *

Swizzle smiles at everyone around the room. He climbs a stepladder that was brought into the middle of the room, and blows out the candle.

Everyone cheers wildly. Swizzle helps cut the cake and Minty serves it. Before long, everyone had a piece of cake and ice cream.

"Mmmmm...this cake is delicious. And this rainbow swirl ice cream makes it taste even better!" Swizzle says, grinning.

"I see what you mean, Swizzy!" Minty says, taking a bite of her apple toffee ice cream and laughing.

Gloyd and Adorabeezle are feeding each other cake and ice cream. Rancis and Vanellope are eating their ice cream, then their cake.

The other racers are giggling like maniacs as they eat their slices of cake and ice cream.

After eating all they could, the racers hit the dance floor for one of Swizzle's favorite Candy Crew songs, "_Sugar and Spice, Ain't It Nice?"_

The song plays and every racer was dancing wildly, trying to get the cake and ice cream out of their systems.

"_WHEN YOU MIX SUGAR AND SPICE, AIN'T IT NICE? YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" _Swizzle sings at the top of his lungs, all while pulling off a few breakdancing moves.

Minty had to laugh at that.

* * *

After a lot of dancing, all the racers are settled on couches for one last part of the party. The sweet sculpture Sticky made.

"Fellow racers, this sculpture you're about to see will be shown, then eaten by all of us in honor of Swizzle's 30th roster win." Vanellope explains to them. "BRING ON THE SCULPTURE!"

Gloyd and Rancis push the sculpture out into the middle of the dance floor. Swizzle is once again speechless. It _did _look like him.

"Wow..." he breathes happily.

"Now, let's dig in!" Vanellope instructs, and everyone, even Swizzle, obeys.

Swizzle takes big bites of the sculpture, then stops after a few minutes, jumping up and down like he's high on rock candy.

Minty does the same, but she's giggling like crazy.

Gloyd and Adorabeezle eat so much that they're rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically for no reason.

* * *

Soon, the entire sculpture is devoured, and every racer is passed out somewhere. Gloyd and Adorabeezle are sleeping next to each other on the floor, covered with their jackets. Vanellope and Rancis are sleeping on marshmallow cushions, covered with a mint green candy wrapper.

Swizzle and Minty were cuddling on a nearby couch, with their shoes off, and they were using a bright green patchwork quilt to cover themselves with.

"That was some party..." Swizzle said.

"You said it. I had the time of my life." Minty tells him.

The End.


End file.
